I'm in a cartoon no way!
by katmar1994
Summary: Molly is a 12 year old girl who lost her belief in magic one day while watching a show she use to love a portal opened up and sucked her in now in a world of magic she has help save it will she find a way home or will she stay find out now! I don't own UBOS/Ultimate book of spells only my oc
1. Prolong

Molly is a normal girl who lost her belief in magic the day she lost her parents but one day while watching a show she loved a portal opened up and sucked her in now in a world of magic will she find a home or she stay find out now!


	2. Where am i?

Hi my name is Molly and i'm just your average 12 year old girl ok that's a lie i am 12 but i'm not normal at all and it's all because of the way i look you see my hair and eye color are really different i have long pink hair

that's kept in pigtails as for my eye color my left eye is pink while my right eye purple right now i'm wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with a purple skirt along with pink and purple shoes everyone who sees me thinks i'm

a freak but i don't listen to them another thing about me is the fact i don't have parents i lost them in a car crash everyone blamed me for it people said i was the who could've stopped the crash with my powers.

Yes, you heard right I have magic powers my magic comes from music it's really cool but at the time of the crash i was only 8 so i didn't have the power to stop it from happening so after the crash i was sent into foster care.

And that brings us to the start of my adventure so let's get started!

Molly pov: So today started out like any other i got up got dressed had breakfeast did my chores and played with some of the younger kids but while did all that i had strange feeling like something was gonna happen.

"Hey Molly! said Darcy" the mean girl of the foster home she loves to pick on everyone "What now Darcy i'm busy? I asked" "Why haven't you done my homework yet,She asked"

"Because i'm not gonna do it for you why can't you do it yourself? I asked" "Your the one who has all the answers since your the witch! said Darcy "I am not a witch! I yelled and with that i ran to my room and the locked

the door I've always hated when people call me a witch and i don't believe in magic even if i have powers after a few minutes i turned on the t.v. and saw my old favorite show on the ultimate book of spells it was my

favorite show i use to watch all the time soon the t.v. froze i went to fix it but just then a portal opened up and sucked in i think i blacked out when i woke up again i had no idea where i was so i went to look around

It was then i heard voices "I'm telling you i saw a flash of light!said a voice" "And i'm telling you we didn't see anything right Cassy! said a second voice"

"Gus is right Verne your just seeing things, said a third voice" "UBOS you believe me right? said the first voice" "Of course i do i sense someone with powerful magic here,said a fourth voice"

"Then it has to be Zarlack he's got powerful magic!said the third voice" I don't know why but these voices sound familiar so i got out of my hiding spot and saw the main characters of the ultimate book of spells!

"Um UBOS is girl the one with the powerful magic you've been sensing?Verne asked "Indeed she is hello dear what is your name i am UBOS the ultimate book of spells,said UBOS"

"Huh oh my name is Molly,I said" "Hey Molly my name is Cassy nice to meet you,said Cassy" "I'm Gus nice to meet ya Molly,Gus said" "And I'm Verne it's cool to meet you Molly,said Verne"

"It's nice to meet you guys to but how did you know about my magic? I asked" "I can sense your magical abilities Molly and it's very powerful, said UBOS soon i saw a fireball coming our way i got in front of the others

and shouted "Disco Shield! I shouted soon a giant disco ball shield surrounded use and we unharmed. "That was so cool! Everyone shouted "Um thanks,I said'

"That proves it this girl really does have magic!said Cassy" "Molly now that we have seen what you can do we need your help,said UBOS"

"My help with what exactly? I asked "To stop Zarlack from escaping the center of the earth! said Verne All i can is what's gonna happen now then blacked out again.


	3. New friends and new school

Cassy pov: Okay now that was weird why would Molly pass out after we tell her we need her help? "Okay well that could have gone better,I said

"What should we do now UBOS? Verne asked "Well let's take Molly back to the school and put her the bed next to Cassy's, UBOS said

"Alright for now we let Molly sleep and while she recovers we need to think of a way for to become a student at the school! Gus said "What? Gus asked"

when he saw us staring at him then Verne,UBOS and I said at the same time that's a really good idea! I held onto Molly while UBOS took us home and we all ended up in my room I then took my time to really look at

Molly I was surprised to see she has long pink hair and that she's wearing all pink and purple clothes i wounder what her eye color is and what type of magic she has so i asked UBOS and he told use she has music magic

we didn't get it so he said Molly has power over music I guess that's why her shield was called a disco shield soon i saw that she was coming to "Hey guys Molly's waking up! I said When she opened her eyes i saw that her left eye is pink and her right eye purple that is so cool i'll ask her about later.

"Are you alright Molly? Verne asked his eyes full of concern" "Yeah i'm sorry for passing out like that, Molly said" "Why did you pass out? Gus asked"

"I guess my powers take a lot of my energy i haven't used them since i was eight years old,She said" "Why haven't you used them for so long? I asked"

"I stopped using my magic the day my parents died in a car crash and also because i lost my belief in magic even though i have powers, Molly said" tears started forming in her eyes all four of us didn't say anything for a

bit but then Verne,Gus and I went up and hugged her and she smiled at us, "So about you needing my help to stop Zarlack i'll be happy to help you but i think i should become a student here first,Molly said"

"Glad we're on the same page then let's go talk to Miss. Crystalgazer! I said "Who's that? Molly asked "She's the headmistress of Vonderland academy that's the name of our school,Verne said

"Oh but how will i become a student here at the school? Molly asked "We can just say that you're my cousin who transferring her but your all the paperwork got lost on the way here! Cassy said

Soon Molly was now the official new student she and i will be roommates after that Molly and i get her more clothes the're all the color of pink and purple i guess those are her signature colors when we got back to our

room I asked her about her hair and eye color she said the're her natural colors after we ate supper the two of us got to know more about each other i told her i want be a sorceress and she told me that's awesome and

that she has tons of respect for witches that shocked me but also made me happy now it's lights out i couldn't wait so see what tomorrow has in store for us and neither could Molly!


	4. Getting to know you

Molly pov: Okay so today is my first day at school I got up and got dressed after my shower today I'm wearing a purple shirt with a sparkly pink butterfly on it and pink shorts along with my usual shoes and i put my hair

in it's usual pigtails i'm so excited to learn more about magic this way i can have better control over my powers soon Cassy and i meet up with Verne and Gus the lunch room for breakfast i was eating cereal with Verne

since we're both used to eating that and not the other food as i was eating i learned that Verne is the only person in his family that can do magic and he's a descendant of Merlin the wizard from the time of King Arthur and

he's magic is a special type he can use techno magic he has power over technology so in turn i told Verne that i'm the only one in my family who can use magic to and from Gus i learned that he's half elf and that he likes

shiny things I already knew that but i can't tell the others so after we ate the four of us went to class i'm really glad i have all the same classes with my new friends when the teacher came in i was told to introduce myself

to the class which i did and while i did that the school's bad kids who happen to be fraternal twins started to do a spell just to make me look bad but the teacher caught them the twins name's are Lucretia whose a girl and

her brother's name is Borgia Gus told me that their father use to served Zarlack but he switched to the good side Zarlack was defeated i can't believe i forgot about them i'll have to be careful around them.

"So Molly how do you like the school? Verne asked me "It's amazing i love it here but not the twins, I said"

"Yeah best to watch out for them since they can be jerks! said Gus "Alright kids it's time to go a new level of the center of the earth! said UBOS"

"Why something is happening?Cassy asked" "The music of the world's it's disappearing! UBOS said" "That's why i felt strange! I said"

"What do you mean Molly? Verne asked "What i mean is i'm connected to the music that's all around me and with out it i can't use my magic, i said

"It's gotta be Zarlack he must be taking it! Said Gus "But why is it to stop Molly from helping us how could he know about her already? Cassy asked

"Good questions guess we'll find out soon, I said UBOS then opened himself up and four pages took us to one of the center of the earth's levels soon i heard music so we fallowed it to where it was going

Then we saw Zarlack he was putting all the world's music into a magic box to keep locked up the five of us came up with a plan to get the music back Gus and Verne we're to distract Zarlack while Cassy and I got the box

open we put our plan into action but before i could open it i saw that my friends had been captured! "Give me the box or you're friends are history! Zarlack threatened

"Don't do it Molly open the box and bring the music back! Shouted Cassy, So i did but i also used it to stop Zarlack by using a new spell to get him to drop my friends

I shouted my spell "beat boost! I said' the spell knocked Zarlack off his feet and as soon as my friends we're safe we used our magic to stop Zarlack he retreated back to his castle

"Alright we really worked well together! shouted Cassy" "Yeah we kicked bad guy butt and saved the day! I cheered"

"Well kids time to go back to the school, UBOS said soon after we got back i spotted a violin that was broken so i took it and fixed it when i showed my friends they asked if i could play for them which i happily did

Soon i started to play my favorite song canon from La corda d'oro it's an anime i watch what didn't know is that a lot of the other students heard me playing and came to see when i was done i opened my eyes and saw

the large crowd that formed everyone was cheering for me and so we're my friends i was happy that everyone loved my performance they asked if could play another song so i kept playing till supper time by that time

i was the talk of the school! Boy i can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow!


	5. Secret's revealed

Verne pov: So yesterday we stopped Zarlack from taking all the music in the world it was awesome especially when Molly used her her beat boost spell to knock Zarlack off his feet she's really cool!

I like having Molly around she's so unique and she's like me she was born with magic powers while she had a normal family and her violin performance was amazing a lot of the other students thought so to when Gus and

I got back to our room UBOS asked us where the music came from so we told him that Molly was playing a violin she had fixed he was impressed the next day Gus and I meet up with Molly and Cassy today Molly was

wearing a pink shirt that went under a purple denim overall dress her hair was in it's signature pigtails but this time she had ribbons in her hair one pink and the other purple she was also wearing her pink and purple

shoes I guess she really loves those colors. "Hey Molly,hey Cassy ready to start the day? I asked" "You bet i'm really looking forward to learning how to ride those cool scooters in gym class! Molly said"

"Yeah but don't be upset if you don't get right away i'm still learning how to control one,I said" "I'm sure we'll get it if we practice when we free time, Molly said trying to cheer me up and it worked!

School was out for the day and Molly was right she and i got better with the scooters and we had tons of fun then out of the blue Gus asked when Molly's birthday was so she told us that she'll be 13 this saturday,

so Gus, Cassy , UBOS and i started to plan to throw her a party since it was friday i got permission to leave the school grounds and went to buy a gift for Molly i saw a music box in a store window i went inside to look at it

and i knew that i found the perfect gift for her the music box was in her favorite colors pink and purple the song it played is called lovely memories from the music box so i bought it and back to the school,

I met up Gus, Cassy and UBOS and back to mine and Gus's room i showed them what i got Molly Cassy was giving Molly a pink and purple violin case since she didn't have a case for her violin Gus was giving her

a pink and purple crystal necklace and UBOS was giving Molly a music book so she can learn more songs after we warped the gifts we got to work on the decorations and set everything up soon it was saturday Gus and I

went ahead to where set up for the party while Cassy got Molly we had a small party so UBOS could be there no one else but the four of us know about him when the girls came Molly was wearing a purple short sleeved

shirt and pink cargo pants and she had a blindfold on "Can i take this off now Cassy? She asked" "Yes Molly you can take the blindfold off now! said Cassy"

"Surprise happy birthday Molly! the four of shouted" "You guys this is amazing but you didn't have to do all this, Molly said"

"But you're our friend Molly and we wanted to something special for you,Gus said" "And it's your special day we wanted you have fun today,UBOS said"

"Thank you all so much for everything, Molly said and smiled at us soon we we're having fun till Rowce and Snerrot show up and kidnapped Molly i couldn't believe that just happened!

So Gus Cassy UBOS and I went after them so save Molly when we found her we saw that Zarlack had her, "I see you four have arrived to save you're sweet little friend and i'll let her just give me the book! He said"

"No guys don't do it leave me i'm not worth the risk!Molly shouted we we're shocked to hear her say that but we didn't listen so Gus Cassy and I combined our magic and set Molly free then the four us used out magic

to send Zarlack packing but not before he hit Molly with blast of magic she couldn't dodge it so the blast sent her flying and she blacked out "Molly! we all shouted" Zarlack had left we ran to see if was ok Molly had a huge

gash on her head Cassy was able to heal it with the medicine she spell she learned "Hey what's that above Molly's head? Gus asked what we saw shocked us,it was Molly's past from the crash her parents we're in to the

day we met her but what really got our attention was the part where Molly saw us a cartoon! "Um guys i think Molly is from another world! I said all we can think is Molly better explain herself when she wakes up!


	6. Explanations

Gus pov: I can't believe what Verne just said but after we seeing Molly's past it does make sense but us as a cartoon?! Molly better be able to explain this to us and why she didn't tell us about her being from another

world soon Molly wakes up "Hey guys what happened are you four ok? Molly asked "Yeah we're fine but what i'd like to know is why you didn't tell us that you're from another world where we're a cartoon?! Verne said"

after he said that Molly's eyes widened"How do you know about that? Molly asked" "We saw your past after you blacked out,said UBOS" Once Molly heard that she started to tell us everything we wanted to know about

our show to it being cancelled because it was to much like a book called Harry Potter but it was still on t.v. only it played all the episodes she had seen Molly also told us that she's really a foster kid and her parent's friends

and family blamed her for not stopping the car crash even though she couldn't and that she really was born with magic before getting sent to our world after the whole explanation Molly started to cry saying that if we

didn't want to be her friends anymore she'd understand but after hearing how everyone blamed her for what happened to her parents and how bad her past was we told her that we still want to be her friends and that we

forgive her for not telling us about where she came from we all hugged and went back to party where we all had a good time Molly loved the gifts we got her and she played us a song from a show she loves called

sailor moon [play Neptune and Uranus theme] it was so awesome soon it was time to eat supper then we went to the common room Cassy and I taught Verne and Molly how to play some games we love to play soon it

was time to go to bed later around midnight i woke up to use the bathroom i heard a noise coming outside and Saw Molly with her violin "Where could she be going? I thought so I followed Molly and found her in clearing

"What is doing outside with her violin so late at night? I thought I got my answer Molly started to play a new song it was beautiful but sad at the same time [play Tsukiyo no violinist from shugo chara] I stared at her with

wide eyes and started to cry why would she play a song like this? That's when i remembered her saying she use to play music when she was sad because the music she'd played would speak for her and it spoke alright!

When she was done playing i saw that Molly started to cry she was in so much pain it hurt to see her like this so ran up to her and hugged her!

"Gus why are out here? Molly asked me" "I saw you outside and followed you the i heard your song,I said"

"I'm sorry for everything i really am! Molly cried" "Molly you have nothing to apologize for your the one who was wronged but no matter what you kept smiling you're the strongest person i know! I said"

Molly felt better after that and she smiled at me for cheering her up i know for a fact that everyone at school loves to see Molly with a smile on her face even Lucretia and Borgia she got them to be nicer Molly really will

make a huge difference on everyone at school we both back to our rooms and i fell asleep with a smile on my face and that sad but beautiful song playing in my head.

Molly pov: I'm glad that my friends aren't mad me for not telling my secret before when it was time for bed i found out i couldn't sleep so i went outside and played my violin after that i started to cry because of all the

pain i kept bottled up inside of me soon I felt someone wrapped their arms around me when i looked to who, I saw that it Gus he had followed me i told him i was sorry for everything but he said i have nothing to

apologize for that i was the one who was wronged and that i'm the strongest person he knows because i had always kept a smile on my face when i went back to bed i fell asleep with a smile on my face

"I hope tomorrow will be a good day! I thought"


	7. The time has come!

UBOS pov: I saw what happened last night with Gus and Molly and Gus is right Molly was the person who was wronged she shouldn't have been blamed for what happen to her parents she couldn't control her magic at

such a young age not without proper training but that's hard to find in a world like Molly's if magic isn't real but since she's been here Molly has been getting better at using her magic and she's also been helping Verne i'm

glad that the kids have been getting along and seems to have gotten stronger after what had happened yesterday now since it's sunday there's no school for today the kids spent the morning practicing their magic and

now it's the afternoon Verne and Molly took Gus, Cassy and I to the arcade to play human games the boys we're playing a racing game and the girls we're playing a dancing i stuck close by the girls Cassy wasn't so good

at the game but she still had fun Molly had been the one to choose the song it was called once upon a time in Russia the song was quiet catchy i enjoyed seeing the four of them playing the kids needed time to play

because i fear the time to stop Zarlack will happen very soon and i'm worried for the kids's safety then i felt like something was wrong and i was right Zarlack is trying to take all the colors from the world once i told the

kids we went to a new level of the center of the world and Followed a rainbow of colors to where Zarlack is this doesn't look good if we don't return the colors the world will be colored black grey and white forever!

"Ok so this time Cassy and Gus you guys distract Zarlack while Verne and I get the box holding the colors,Molly said" "You got it Molly be careful,They said" "You guys to,Verne said"

So Cassy and Gus started to use the new spells they learned in class and so did Verne and Molly I was so proud of the're team work after the colors had been sent back to the surface Zarlack sent a blast that had

separated us Molly and i had landed on one side of the cave in while Cassy, Gus and Verne we're on the other side Molly tried to get to the others but it was no use the cave in was to thick so she and i had decided to look

for another way to get to the others I noticed Molly looked scared out of her mind when i asked her why she was so scared Molly told me about a cave in she and her best friend Sora had been in Sora had been hurt trying

to protect her from getting hurt so to clam Molly down I told her how Verne came to the school Molly thought it was funny when i told her Verne had fainted when he was told he could do magic and i also told her about

our other adventures leading up to the day we met her "You know the same day we met i had a feeling that something was gonna happen of i didn't know what,Molly said"

"It would seem that you can sense things with you're magic Molly,I said" "That's so cool! Molly said" Soon we found the others and we're reunited but just as things we're looking up the ground started to shake

Molly and I both felt that a powerful spell had just been set off all of us turned around just in time to see Zarlack escape to the surface this is what i been afraid of Zarlack has gotten his full magic back is now going to try

and take over everything!

Molly pov: Just when UBOS and i had a good father/daughter moment and we had been reunited with our friends Zarlack has to go and ruin the moment by casting a powerful spell and escaping now the time of final

showdown is here the time to stop Zarlack once and for all has come the five us looked at each other with determination on our faces we all go back to the surface only to it in shambles and the vial that kept the school

hidden is gone but not for long time is now we go look for Zarlack and found him putting people in chains he will not get away whit this!


	8. The final showdown!

Molly pov: So to recap Zarlack's last plan was just a distraction he split us up by causing a cave in UBOS and i had a father/daughter moment then he and i reunited with our friends only for Zarlack to escape the center of

the earth with a really powerful spell he had used when the five of us got back to the surface we saw the vial that kept the school gone and people being put in chains and a lot of the town destroyed so now the time has

come for the final showdown it's gonna take everything Cassy, Verne, Gus, UBOS and I have to stop Zarlack from taking over the world and hopefully save everyone we care about so let's get started!

"It's mine finally i'll have the world under my control and all humans and magic folk will bow before me! Zarlack said" "We've gotta stop him before it's to late! I said"

"But how our magic isn't strong enough to stop him,Verne said" "Verne's right how can we stop him we're not powerful enough! Gus said"

"Don't think like that we can do this if we combine our magic and work together! Cassy said" "Cassy is right we have together and combine our magic to do this! UBOS said"

So we made a plan and put in action we got Zarlack to follow us back to the hole he had come out of started to do a banishment spell but it wasn't strong enough while we doing the spell we didn't notice all the teachers

and students come up behind us and help make the spell stronger soon i started to sing the song the power of love from sailor moon and the spell became even stronger soon everyone was starting to sing with me and the

spell finally be so strong that Zarlack couldn't stop it he was banished back to the center of the earth forever never to see the light of day and to make sure we took his magic before we sent him but the blast was so

powerful my and friends and went flying backwards everyone was okay but i think i hit something because i blacked out but heard my name being called "Molly! shouted my friends" I fell unconsciousness and everything

went black soon i found myself in a pink and purple room then a light appeared and when it died down i saw my parents "Mom,Dad is that you? I asked"

"Yes our sweet Molly it's us and it's been a really long time,Mom said" "We've missed you so much baby girl,Dad said" I ran to them crying and hugged them as tightly as i could they hugged me back i was so happy i

didn't want this moment to end! "I'm so happy to see you both but how is this possible? I asked "We we're granted permission to see you one final time before we leave,Mom said"

"We came to give you a choice you stay in this world with your friends or we can send you back to our world Molly whatever you decide just know we'll support you all the way,Dad said" So i thought about it did i really want to leave my new friends who i also consider my family and go back to a boring world where i get picked on or stay with everyone i love and have really cool adventures with them after a few minuets I gave them my answer.

"Mom,Dad i want to stay here with my friends and have a better life that's filled with magic! I said" "Then i believe it's time for you to wake up everyone is worried about you,Mom said" I hugged my parents one final

time and woke up i saw everyone looking at me relief filled their eyes when they saw me awake Verne asked me what happened so i told them i saw my parents and that i chose to stay in their world everyone was so

happy all the humans memories we're erased so they won't remember what happened after that Cassy, Gus, Verne, UBOS and i went to see the magic council and told them everything and UBOS told them that he is

Cassy's great-grandfather which surprised everyone he turned himself human again then i told them about where i came from and how i got here needless to the council was shocked but they let me stay and after that we

had a huge party to celebrate Zarlack's defeat and that i'm staying everyone was having fun Verne said he'd stay at school with us instead of going back to his old school that made me happy i got up on stage and sang for

everyone i can tell my new life will awesome and i wouldn't trade it for anything!


	9. Epilogue

Molly pov: It's been a few years since Zarlack's defeat and since then my friends and i became more skilled with our magic UBOS became a teacher at the school since he's no longer a book he still takes Cassy, Gus, Verne

and I on cool adventures over the years Verne and I became rather close one day we went out on date and became a couple the same thing happened with Gus and Cassy now Verne and I along with our kids Dawn and

Riven we're on our way to meet up Gus and Cassy who also have kids their names are Flora and Nabu, yep you heard right Verne and I got married and had a daughter and a son so did Gus and Cassy it's great we're like

one big happy family soon we got to the park and found our friends! "Hey guys we're here! I said" "It's so good to see you four it's been awhile! Said Cassy

"It's has been a long time since we last saw you guys, Gus said soon we we're all having the times of our lives and you know what I'm glad i made my choice to stay in this world because of how much i love my new family

and speaking of that after I met Cassy's family her Aunt Lizzy had adopted me so now I'm Cassy's cousin we we're really happy about that oh and Cassy got her wish she's now a master sorceress and a trained healer ,

Gus became a teacher at the school Verne became video game designer as for me I have my career as a famous singer who sings to make people happy but i still make time for my family all i can say i love my life and wouldn't trade it for anything!


End file.
